Cinq étapes du deuil
by sassieolicity
Summary: Voici mon one shot Oliver & Felicity. Felicity est portée disparue, alors que l'équipe pense à sa mort certaine, Oliver est incapable d'y croire.


One shot : 5 étapes du deuil

Voici mon one shot Oliver & Felicity. Felicity est portée disparue, alors que l'équipe pense à sa mort certaine, Oliver est incapable d'y croire.

Le capitaine frappa à la porte du loft alors qu'Oliver se trouvait dans le salon accompagné de Donna Smoak de passage à Star City pour participait à la demande en mariage qu'Oliver avait prévu.

En ouvrant la porte Oliver fut déçu de constater que ce n'était pas Felicity. Le capitaine Lance avait un air désorienté, incapable de trouver les mots à prononcer à Oliver. Ce dernier le fit entrer dans l'appartement, ce fut la première fois que le capitaine croisa la mère de Felicity après de brève présentation, Oliver lui demanda le sujet de sa visite. Lance remarqua, le champagne, les bougies. Il prit son courage à deux mains pour expliquer à Oliver qu'une attaque venait d'avoir lieu chez Palmer Technologies alors que Felicity accompagné du conseil se réunissait pour le bilan annuel.

Oliver s'assit lentement sur le canapé, essayant difficilement de comprendre les mots du capitaine. Donna demanda où se trouvait sa fille complètement apeurée. Lance répondit que quatre corps ont été retrouvés. Felicity n'en faisait pas parti mais que sur la scène se trouvait une quantité importante de sang.

« On doit la retrouver » ajouta Oliver. Lance baissa les yeux avant de dire « il s'agit du sang de Felicity ».

 **Etape 1 : Le déni**

Un enterrement fictif avait eu lieu. Une tombe sans corps avait été faite pour Felicity. En rentrant à la maison alors qu'il avait juré de tuer celui qui avait fait ça, il monta dans sa chambre incapable de rester en compagnie des invités.

Il se mit sur le bord du lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Un sentiment ne le chassait pas depuis la venu de Lance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa mort.

« Il s'agit du sang de Felicity ». Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Il attrapa une chaine qui se trouvait autour de son cou tout en gardant son regard sur l'horizon, il le sortit attrapant la bague de fiançailles qui se trouvait au bout. Il la serra très fort et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de Thea qui était entrée dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle prit place à ses côtés.

Thea : « tu ne devrais pas rester seul »

Oliver : « je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver autour de personnes me prenant en pitié parce que ma petite amie à disparue »

« disparue » seulement « disparue ». Il voulait la retrouver. Il tourna la tête vers la photo qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Une photo d'eux en Thaïlande, Felicity était si heureuse. Revenir à Star City avait été une erreur.

Il s'en voulait tellement. Il était en colère de l'avoir écouté. D'avoir accepter de reprendre le costume, d'être devenu Green Arrow. Il allait retrouver Damian Dhark et lui faire payer cette souffrance et il va retrouver Felicity et prouver au monde qu'elle est toujours en vie.

 **Etape 2 : La colère**

En colère contre lui-même, cela venait une situation dangereuse, incontrôlable sur le terrain. Inattentif, désorienté, agressif avec ses proches, Oliver était méconnaissable. Diggle qui avait plusieurs fois essayé de le calmer, se prenait des reproches, des insultes, voir des coups de la part d'Oliver. Encore, ce soir, c'est une chasse aux sorcières qui a échoué. Aucun homme de Dhark ne parlera. De retour à la cave Diggle une nouvelle fois essaya de le calmer.

John : « hey ! Tu as faillit tuer cet homme dehors »

Oliver : « je fais ce qui est nécessaire pour la retrouver »

John : « retrouver quoi ? Son corps »

Oliver se retourna brusquement sur Diggle, en colère. Comment peut-il parler d'elle comme ça ?

Thea et Laurel à sa réaction se levèrent, Dig leur fit signe de rester de côté et de les laisser seuls.

John : « écoute je sais que c'est dur. J'ai le même sentiment que toi. Tu crois que je ne suis pas en colère par rapport à ce qu'ils lui ont fait. On aura Dhark mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va y arriver. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de les avoir que je fais de mon mieux pour savoir ce que signifie HIVE mais aujourd'hui on perd, on perd parce que tu n'es pas capable de te battre et si ça continue je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de t'interdire de nous accompagner »

Oliver : « Alors fais-le ! Vas-y ! J'irai de mon côté le combattre, et le tuer, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la retrouver »

John : « Elle est morte ! »

Le coup partit seul Oliver n'avait pas pu contrôler son geste et cogna Dig au visage.

John : « vas-y défoule toi ! Frappe-moi »

Un autre coup partit, puis un autre et encore un autre. De plus en plus fort. Oliver hurlait et pleurait, Diggle encaissait les coups. Oliver s'écroula en larme dans les bras de son meilleur ami, épuisé par la recherche, épuisé par le manque d'information, épuisé par l'absence de Felicity.

 **Etape 3 : La négociation**

Flashback :

Oliver se réveillait doucement dans le lit. Il se trouvait dans leur ancienne maison. Cette maison qu'ils venaient de louer après leur retour de voyage à Bali. Felicity n'était pas dans le lit. Il déteste ça. Se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas à ses côtés.

Une ombre apparue au dessus de lui. « Heyyy » dit-elle. Elle posa un doux baiser sur son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il se mit sur le dos pour l'observer et elle se mit sur le bord du lit.

Oliver : « je déteste quand tu te lèves avant moi »

Felicity : « pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se battait avec la fermeture d'un bracelet.

Oliver : « parce que j'aime te regarder dormir » dit-il en l'aidant à clôturer le fermoir

Felicity : « Bébé ? » Il la regarda « c'est les psychopathes qui regarde les femmes dormir »

Ils rirent tous les deux avant qu'il ne la fasse basculer en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit et se retrouver sur elle.

Fin Flashback

Oliver se réveilla, fatigué. Il avait énormément pleuré. Il constata la place vide à ses côtés. Il déteste se réveiller sans elle à ses côtés.

Il se leva sachant qu'elle ne viendra l'embrasser sur l'épaule. Il descendit les escaliers du loft et vit Thea dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle avait pratiquement emménagé de nouveau depuis la disparition de Felicity. Il se posa sur le canapé essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, la tête douloureuse. Il voulait trouvait un moyen d'en finir. Un moyen de la ramener auprès de lui. Il fallait qu'il agisse différemment. C'est ce que Felicity aurait voulut.

 **Etape 4 : La réflexion**

Il fallait qu'il se remette en question. Qu'avait-il vraiment accompli depuis qu'elle n'était plus là ? Il avait blessé de nombreuses personnes. Ses proches ne le reconnaissaient plus. Que penserait Felicity de son comportement ? Comment la retrouver ?

Il alla voir le capitaine Lance, il lui expliqua son sentiment, qu'il pensait que Felicity était toujours en vie. Il avait une seule question en tête pourquoi n'a-t-il pas laissé le corps ? Lance lui répondit que Dhark n'était pas vraiment du genre à kidnapper quelqu'un.

Comment savait-il cela ? Oliver ne comprenait pas il lui demanda.

Lance : « je l'imagine c'est tout. Ce n'est pas son mode opératoire »

Oliver : « je sais quand quelqu'un me ment capitaine que savez-vous ? »

Oliver s'approcha de lui. Lance en homme de pouvoir essayer de garder la tête haute et de ne montrer aucun signe de peur.

Oliver : « ne me faite pas répéter »

Lance : « il tuera Laurel si je parle »

Oliver le plaqua au mut l'étranglant alertant les officiers à l'extérieur du bureau, qui entrèrent dans la pièce arme pointée. Oliver ne cessa pas et ne porta aucune attention aux policiers. Lance fit signe à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes et balbutia à Oliver « si elle est en vie je t'aiderai »

Oliver le relâcha et le regarda surpris, Lance arrangea son costume et demanda un moment seul à ses hommes qui prirent la porte sans vraiment comprendre la situation.

Lance : « je sais pourquoi il s'en est pris à Felicity »

Oliver : « Pourquoi ? »

Lance : « parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il y ait un autre dirigeant dans cette ville. Toi en tant que Maire. Il sait pour Felicity et toi, il a pensé que te retirer ce qu'il compte le plus à tes yeux te ferais te retirer de la campagne au municipal. »

Oliver : « il sait que je suis le green arrow ? »

Lance : « non je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais il m'a demandé de le trouver »

Oliver : « pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

Lance : « sur toi ? Parce que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »

Oliver : « est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

Lance : « je ne sais pas. Mais comme je t'ai dit le kidnapping ce n'est pas son truc. Il m'a dit un jour que ça manquait de classe »

Oliver : « pas si on donne l'illusion d'une mort certaine. »

Lance : « il y avait énormément de sang Oliver. Tu as vu les photos. Qui survit à ça ? »

Oliver : « Elle. »

Oliver sortit du bureau. Il allait la retrouver. Il était toujours persuadé qu'elle était en vie. Et maintenant grâce à Lance il avait un moyen de l'approcher.

 **Etape 5 : L'acceptation**

Alors qu'il enfilait son costume, Dig arriva le visage blessé par Oliver. Il s'en excusa et Dig lui fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà encaissé pire et blagua sur le fait qu'il a de la chance qu'il cogne comme une fille. Oliver sourit, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment.

Laurel demanda comment ils allaient approcher Dhark.

Oliver se retourna, arc à la main. « Ton père » dit-il. Laurel le regarde interrogative. « Il travaillait avec Dhark » ajouta-t-il lentement. « Quoi ? » demanda Dig en croisant les bras l'air surpris.

Oliver n'ajouta pas un mot. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent. Il fallait trouver Felicity. S'approchant d'une glace dans le fond de la pièce. Il retira la bague qu'il avait autour du coup. Il lui donna un baiser avant de poser le collier sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Felicity. « On y va ».

L'endroit est calme, trop calme. Oliver entra dans le bureau de Dhark arc en avant. Il observait autour de lui mais rien, juste un simple bureau et une armoire derrière. Il l'ouvrit et constata le temple. Des applaudissements dans son dos le firent se retourner. Dhark était devant lui souriant.

Damian : « je dois avouer que je suis impressionné »

Oliver : « où est-elle ? »

Damian : « morte je pensais que c'était assez évident. Mais s'il vous faut son corps ça risque d'être compliqué »

Oliver baissa par surprise son arc alors que son équipe arriva derrière « qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Laurel.

Oliver : « ça ne va pas l'arrêter. Vous savez qui je suis ? N'est-ce pas ? Toute cette histoire de lier Lance à vos recherches c'était du bidon. Vous saviez depuis le début qui j'étais »

Damian : « Lorsque j'ai appris que mon ami Ra's avait été tué et que j'ai vu qui l'avait tué – Oliver Queen. J'ai compris que l'homme derrière le masque de Green Arrow ne pouvait être que cette personne »

Par surprise un homme arriva derrière, costume gris, les cheveux poivre et sel, la cinquantaine. Diggle braqua son arme sur lui. Il leva les mains. « Une vie contre une autre tel est le sacrifice » dit l'homme.

Oliver : « je ne comprends rien »

Damian : « vous voulez que Felicity revienne, quelqu'un doit mourir »

John : « Oliver non »

Diggle savait exactement qu'elle allait être sa décision, mourir pour qu'elle revienne.

Oliver : « une vie contre la sienne. »

Il se retourna vers le temple et attrapa le couteau qui était posé.

Thea : « Non Ollie je t'en prie »

Oliver se trancha une veine et fit couler le sang dans la statuette. Le sourire de Dhark s'effaça quand il vit le pouvoir mystique s'emparer du corps d'Oliver. Une lumière éblouissante s'échappa du corps d'Oliver qui tomba à genou et hurla de douleur. Tous étaient surpris, tous avaient baissé les armes. La lumière s'estompa. Oliver se releva et se retourna vers Dhark surpris et effrayé.

Oliver sentit la magie envahir son corps.

Oliver : « maintenant nous sommes à armes égales »

Dhark se lança sur Oliver, une bataille acharnée commença. Thea essaya d'intervenir mais Diggle l'arrêta, l'homme qui était présent avait disparue. Thea et Diggle allèrent à sa poursuite. Laurel se trouvait complètement impuissante. Elle voulait agir mais Oliver semblait gérer la situation. Les pouvoirs lui avaient donné une puissance incroyable, le permettant de se battre contre le puissant qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il pensa à Felicity. Une vie pour une autre. Il donna un coup violent à Dhark qui s'écroula contre un mur et Oliver transperça sa poitrine du poing agrippant son cœur dans la main. Il pouvait ressentir la noirceur de cet homme. Il pensa encore une vie pour une autre. Et appuya plus fort. Le visage de Dhark devenait bleu, ses yeux se remplissaient de sang.

Diggle et Thea suivirent l'homme jusqu'à un sous sol. Ils l'arrêtèrent facilement. Il n'était pas entrainait, il n'était pas comme les autres. Le sous sol ressemblait au leur. Des ordinateurs, de la technologie partout. Thea s'approcha des ordinateurs et remarqua une caméra qui filmait à l'intérieur d'une salle obscure. Une femme ressemblant à Felicity était accroupie la tête dans ses genoux, les cheveux en bataille. « Ho mon dieu ». « Speedy ? » répondit Dig en s'approchant avant de courir vers les portes l'extérieur suivi par Thea. Ils étaient à la recherche de cette porte. Ils hurlaient son nom espérant qu'elle réagisse.

Laurel entendit le nom de Felicity et cria « Oliver ! ». Elle s'avança vers lui. Lui demandant d'écouter. Oliver semblait posséder, absent. La seule chose qu'il entendait était une vie pour un autre alors que Dhark mourrait à petit feu.

Alors que Diggle cherchait Felicity, un éclair passa devant lui. « Barry ? » dit-il. Il se stoppa dans sa course. Et voyait cette éclaire ouvrir et refermer les portes prêt de lui avant de disparaitre plus loin. Barry se stoppa lorsqu'il la retrouva et hurla aux autres de venir. Felicity releva la tête et courut dans les bras de Barry. « On te croyait morte ». Elle ne semblait pas blesser. Diggle arriva « je viens d'avoir Canary Oliver est sur le point de le tuer ». « Non » chuchota Felicity. Barry l'attrapa et l'emmena auprès de lui. Elle courut à ses côtés.

Felicity : « ne le tue pas ! Oliver regarde moi »

Oliver : « une vie pour une autre »

Felicity : « je ne suis pas morte »

Oliver retira sa main de sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas morte. Dhark s'écroula au sol. Felicity courut dans les bras d'Oliver et il se calma lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence. Il la regarda longuement avant de regarder Dhark au sol. « Il t'avait et t'a fait du mal. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix »

Oliver se précipita sur lui et lui arracha le cœur. Felicity hurla. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il avait tué de nouveau.

Felicity était à l'hôpital. Elle expliquait ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle n'avait jamais rejoint le meeting chez Palmer Tech. Elle a été kidnappée dans son bureau dans la journée. Un des hommes de Dhark lui avait pris du sang beaucoup de sang qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée elle se trouvait dans cette salle seule. Dhark était venu lui rendre visite avec son père qui travaillait pour lui en tant qu'informaticien. Son père a toujours été un criminel mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Dhark lui avait montré un journal la une précisait que la PDG de Palmer Technologie était morte et que son petit ami le futur Maire de Star City mettait de côté son intention de prendre les clés de la ville.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, le capitaine Lance qui tenait à être là s'excusa auprès d'Oliver pour lui avoir caché que Dhark l'obligeait à travailler pour lui. Oliver lui répondit que de tout évidence Lance n'avait pas assez confiance en Green Arrow et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit. Ce qu'il comprenait.

Il entra ensuite dans la chambre. Felicity lui donna un sourire.

Felicity : « j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone. Elle est en chemin et elle m'a dit que quelqu'un n'avait jamais cru à ma mort »

Oliver : « disons que si tu meurs je meurs »

Felicity : « ce n'est pas ce que je voudrais »

Oliver : « je sais. Mais c'est comme ça. »

Felicity : « tu l'as tué »

Oliver : « je me suis promis de le tuer. Alors que je savais que tu étais toujours en vie. Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma femme »

Felicity : « ta femme ? » ricana-t-elle.

Oliver sortit le collier qui était autour de son cou et Felicity perdit son sourire pour finalement former un O avec sa bouche.

Felicity : « ho ! Ta femme » dit-elle nerveuse en désignant la bague.

Oliver : « puis-je te la passer au doigt ? »

Felicity : « oui, oui tu peux »

Ils sourirent tous les deux et Oliver retira la bague du collier pour la passer à son doigt avant de l'embrasser.

Après les cinq étapes du deuil, il n'y a que deux choses possibles accepter et croire en la disparition de l'être aimé ou alors rester dans le déni croire que l'être aimé est toujours présent. C'est cette dernière solution qu'a choisi Oliver et à raison son amour était toujours présent et elle restera à ses côtés.


End file.
